


Not So Alone After All

by InkRavens



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Fluff, Gift Giving, Kid Fic, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkRavens/pseuds/InkRavens
Summary: Iruka took a breath, “And, my mom and dad used to celebrate with me. And they’re not here. And everyone at school gave valentines to everyone except for me.”“Hmm. You’re crying because of that?”“You know what. Never mind. You can leave if you’re just going to make fun of me.”“I’m not going to make fun of you,” Hound sat on the branch with his legs dangling, “I actually forgot it was Valentines day. I’ve never celebrated it.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Not So Alone After All

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.   
> Happy Valentine's Day.

“What are you so down about?” Hound landed on a branch above the boy at the base of the tree.   
“Nothing.” The boy wiped his face and sniffled, giving away his lie.  
“Nothing, hmm?”  
“Go away.”  
“I came by to make sure you weren’t getting into trouble. Everyone at the tower is on edge because they haven’t seen you all day.”  
“I’m not getting into trouble. I’m fine. Now go away.”  
“If you say so.” Hound shrugged and went to leave when Iruka looked up.  
“Actually,” The boy's face was red and puffy. Hound crouched back down on his branch and tilted his head to show he was listening. “Actually. I’m not okay. It’s Valentine’s day.”  
“And?”  
Iruka took a breath, “And, my mom and dad used to celebrate with me. And they’re not here. And everyone at school gave valentines to everyone except for me.”  
“Hmm. You’re crying because of that?”  
“You know what. Never mind. You can leave if you’re just going to make fun of me.”  
“I’m not going to make fun of you,” Hound sat on the branch with his legs dangling, “I actually forgot it was Valentine's day. I’ve never celebrated it.”  
“It’s nice. You give presents to the special people in your life. If you have money to buy them that is.”  
“Aren’t you supposed to make them?”  
“I’m not… I’m not exactly crafty. Or good at cooking,” Iruka admitted into his arms once again folded on his knees. Then quieter added, “Besides, my landlord confiscated my hotplate.”  
Hound chuckled.   
“You said you wouldn’t make fun of me.”  
“Sorry. Sorry. Let me ask this instead. Iruka, did you give out anything to anyone?”  
“No.”  
“That’s probably why you didn’t receive anything. Have you made any special bonds with others since your parents passed?”  
“No… Not really. There’s Anko. And a few other classmates. But I guess I’m not really that close to them.”  
“Here’s what you should do. Save up for next year and give them something. Work on creating bonds with those around you. That’s what you said this day was truly about didn’t you?”  
“Yeah. I guess.” Iruka unfolded himself and sniffled again, “it still sucks.”  
Hound chuckled again before standing, “I have to finish my patrol. I’ll make sure to let everyone know you’re fine and not planning anything devious for them.”  
“Hey Hound?” Iruka stood, “thanks.” He grinned and ran off. Hound watched him leave before he too departed.   
Iruka’s valentine’s day turned out not so bad after that. He stopped by Ichiraku’s for dinner and was given his meal on the house for the holiday. Which was a nice surprise and made Iruka add Teuchi to the list of people to give a gift to next year.   
When he unlocked his apartment and entered, he was surprised to find that the window was open and one of his traps was disarmed. He quickly walked the perimeter of the small space and checked that his few valuables were where they should be before going over to the window. He shut, locked, and rearmed it.   
Then he saw the small box on the window sill. A small note written in scrawling handwriting that read, “A companion for you”. Iruka took the box and opened it into the palm of his hand. Inside was a small black stone dog with a friendly face. Iruka placed it on the window. Smiling he looked out at the sun setting and decided to add Hound to the top of his giving list for next year. 

Kakashi stared at the small stone dog on the shelf. It sat proudly next to the photo of team Seven that Iruka kept next to the one of his own genin team. The small note he had handwritten all those years ago placed securely under its front paws. He was struck with a wave of gratitude that Iruka had come into his life. That he had somehow managed to get past Kakashi’s defenses back then without either of them realizing it.   
They had exchanged gifts from then on. Small things. Tea. Chocolates. A nice pen or some chakra paper. Just something to keep each other grounded and knowing that they weren’t completely alone.  
Iruka came up and wrapped his hands around his torso. “What are you staring at so intently?” He nuzzled Kakashi’s neck kissing his cheek and peeking at the shelf when Kakashi didn’t move. He snorted a laugh. “Come on. You can have a staring contest with the statue another day. It’s time for bed.”  
“I suppose it is.” Kakashi let Iruka lead him away.   
“Happy Valentine’s day.”  
“Happy Valentine’s day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
